1. Field of Invention
Our invention relates to an electric heater which uses radiant energy to heat air, specifically employing a thermally pressurized air chamber and one or more convection air chambers communicating to an upwardly positioned air mixing chamber, wherein the transfer efficiency of energy is substantially increased.
2. Description of Prior Art
Infrared heaters have been known for years but a continuing problem with these heaters has been the inefficiency thereof. Prior art has failed to recognize, identify, incorporate the various heat capacities of air that generate thermally pressurized air. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,582 issued to D. W. Covault on Apr. 20, 1971. This patent shows an electrical furnace comprising a cabinet structure, a plurality of lamps, a fan assembly and a heat exchanger consisting of a plurality of prong shaped heat transmitting elements attached to it. In this furnace, air is circulated by the fan assembly through and around the heat exchanger such that it is capable of absorbing heat from the heat exchanger and heat transmitting elements. The heated air is then forced out of the furnace through a louver in the top of the device. Other references representative of the prior art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 1,480,362, issued to Anderson on Jan. 8, 1924; U.S. Pat. No. 1,547,160, issued to Bailey on Jul. 28, 1925; U.S. Pat. No. 1,755,204, issued to Buffalow et al. on Apr. 22, 1930; U.S. Pat. No. 1,926,473, issued to Wood on Sep. 12, 1933; U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,240, issued to Brown on Jul. 20, 1937: U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,705, issued to Graves on Jul. 3, 1945; U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,101, issued to Borzner on May 24, 1960; U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,307, issued to Garofalow et al. on Sep. 17, 1963; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,594 issued to Jones on Jan. 5, 1982.